


Calendars and Inconvenience.

by Trading_Mistakes



Category: Bandom, Fueled by Ramen, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Mild Sexual Content, Panic At The Disco (Band), Relationship(s), Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Touring, Tumblr Prompt, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trading_Mistakes/pseuds/Trading_Mistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer falls for William, a guy he meets at one of their shows early in their career. They spend as much time together as they can but eventually, life starts to move faster, the band takes off,  and the two fall out of touch. </p><p>5 years later, William is at their show and Spencer doesn't want to risk losing him again... </p><p>"It's been 5 years but, I'd never forget that face, that adorably handsome face. I watch him for a few seconds before my memories briefly take me back to the first time I saw him..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calendars and Inconvenience.

 

 

The second to last show of the tour is always tough to get through. I love playing but I also just really need some down time. It's hard always being on the road for months at a time. So much so that, when the stage lights come on, it takes a few minutes to get back into the adrenaline and energy of the show.

We're only about an hour away from home playing in a small venue that we've only played once before. It used to be a bar but the owner converted it into a show space since there was a lack of venues in the area. It's fun to play to smaller crowds, it feels way more intimate. Although, one noticeable difference  playing smaller venues is that the stage lights tend to light up the majority of the crowd; being able to see how into our music that the fans are, is a pretty amazing feeling. We're about half way through our set and Brendon is already into his fourth round of banter with the crowd; when I see him.

_And right then, I think my heart stops._

It's been 5 years, but I'd never forget that face- _that adorably handsome face._ I watch him for a few seconds before my memories briefly take me back to the first time I saw him. We were playing at a house party for a friend in the summer of 2009. (At the time, we were lucky to even to get that gig, we were actually pretty terrible as I recall.) We obviously had some mutual friends yet I had no idea what his name was. He was beautiful though, his long brown hair and how his hips stuck out just-so from the tops of his jeans; it was a sight to behold. I had every intention of introducing myself, but Brendon distracted me and by the time I could wander on my own- he was gone. I nearly killed our lead singer over that, but I digress.

Being a new band and trying to break into the scene, we would take _literally_ any paying gig we could get back then and as we started to be a more solid sounding band, the gigs got a little better. We eventually were playing to crowds that were not only our age, but crowds that actually _wanted_ to hear us play instead of booing and chanting the headliners name during our set. It was nice to have a fan base, no matter how small it was. It was still summer when we were asked to play a small 2 day festival in a town just outside of Vegas, we were waiting to take the stage when Brendon waves me over. He has a slightly frightened, bemused look on his face.

"Dude, see that guy with the ponytail? Do we know him? I've seen him at like the last five of our shows- even the shitty one at the VFW Hall."

"Which guy? There are four fucking guys with ponytails!" I tell him.

"That one, the one with the vest on." he says and tries to subtly point.

Of course, at that exact moment is when he turns around and I almost drop my drum sticks. "Bren, that's the guy from that house party we played. The one I was telling you about. Are you sure he was at the last few shows?" I turn to Brendon who is now slightly annoyed that I am somehow doubting him and also slightly amused because I have a crush.  I can feel my face start to blush.

"Yes, I am positive that is him. No one else is that pretty, dude." He smirks. 

"Oh god, right? Shit- I think he saw me! Fuck! what do I do? What the fuck do I say to him?" I am clearly panicking and Brendon is clearly amused.

“I have no idea but you better think quickly- he’s on his way over.” And there Brendon leaves me; a blushing, stammering mess. As this gorgeous guy approaches me, I turn and I flip Brendon off and take a deep breath.

“Hey,” he says, “You’re the drummer for _Panic! At the Disco_ , right?”

“H-Hi,” I sputter, “Uh yea, Hi my name is Spencer.”

_I am such an idiot._

He smiles at me, taking a second before he speaks, “My name is William… um, you can call me Bill. I've seen you guys play around the area, you’re really starting to take off.”

“Thanks, we've been playing as many shows as we can. We have an opportunity to meet with a label soon, hopefully. Well, as long as we can get some more demos together.”

_I smile at him because what the hell else am I supposed to do?_

“Wow, that’s pretty amazing! That’s a long way from where you guys were at that house party a few months back-” He stops himself and laughs biting his lip. 

I laugh because that little shit, Brendon was right! He _has_ been to our shows.

“Stupid question?” I ask, “Are you really _that_ into our music? My lead singer swears he’s seen you at the last few shows.”

He looks at me for a good ten seconds before answering and I wonder if I have embarrassed him in some way and now I feel like a bit of an asshole.

“Honestly?”

“Well, yes, preferably.”  

“Yes and no. Yes, I _am_ into your music. But, I really kind of wanted to meet you. I've had you on my mind since that house party. Weird, right?" and quickly adding, "I swear I am not a stalker.”

“Of course, a stalker would never say that!” I tease him, and tap him in the arm with my hand. He looks panicked for a second then starts laughing.

“I have to go get ready for our set, stick around after the show?”

“Sure, I’ll be the one beating my head against the wall for being an idiot.” He says sardonically.

“Oh, please don’t! Your face is too pretty! See you later…Bill.” I wink at him and start walking toward where our equipment is staged.

We played an amazing set. Probably the best we had played in a long time and I can’t help but smile seeing him off to the side singing along to our music. I towel off and let the guys know I’m going to be back at the van a bit later than normal. Of course Brendon gives me that ridiculous grin that he always does when he is trying to embarrass me. Most times I would flip him off but, I am in a good mood so I kiss him on the cheek and smack him on the ass as I am leaving the makeshift green room. His mock offense makes me laugh all the way down the hall.

Bill is standing by one of the merch tables when I approach him.

“I see your face is still intact?” He turns around startled, nearly knocking over a display of t-shirts.

“Shit! Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. You okay?”

 _Way to go Spence; scare the living shit out of him before you get any further..._ I think to myself.

“You’re fine. Sorry, I have no idea why I am so jumpy.” He confesses. “You wanna go somewhere and talk?”

“Sure. I think there’s a small park on the other side of the parking lot. C’mon, I’ll show you.” He follows me on the short walk to the benches on the other side of the festival. We both stand there unsure of what either of us is really doing when he speaks up, “I have never done this before. I mean, I have never actually wanted to speak to or meet someone as much as I have you. I’m sure that sounds strange but, you just seem so awesome and I think you are really attractive.”

_I decide it's best to sit down; my knees are too weak to do anything else at the moment._

“Wow, um, thank you. I’m really not that awesome? Just a weird little drummer for a band that is so confused on its music that we don’t even fit a genre...But, to be perfectly honest, I really wished I had talked to you that day of the house party. I was looking for you after we loaded our equipment, I was pretty bummed you had already left.”

I turn my head away from him. If that sounded half as stupid out loud as it did in my head, I don’t want to see him walking away.  I hear him move and the bench shift, so I figure that’s exactly what he’s doing and as I turn around to at least say goodbye, he is next to me.  His hand finds the back of my neck and he tilts his head just slightly as our lips meet. His lips are so soft and perfect. I open my mouth partway and invite his tongue to mingle with mine. My hands are tangled in his hair as he pulls back for a moment. I take a breath and open my eyes. He looks so genuinely happy; it makes me laugh just a little. I decide to take initiative this time and kiss him a little harder, a little more desperate. I take his bottom lip in my teeth and he makes this small moan in the back of his throat; it instantly makes me hard and I am instantly embarrassed. I shift my body just a bit to try to hide it and when we break for air he whispers “It’s okay, I’m a little hard too.” into my ear and bites at my earlobe.

“You, sir, are a tease!” I tell him slyly but, I can feel my face blushing.

“Maybe just a little but, I really like you, Spencer.”

“You want to hang out tomorrow? We’re here for another day.” I inform him as I kiss down his neck and start to nip at his collarbone.

“Yes, oh god. Yea. Jesus Christ, Spencer.” He almost growls. It’s really fucking sexy and I swear I almost came from that alone but, I need to get back to the van.

“Meet me where you met me today at 2 tomorrow? We play early but we aren't leaving until later. As much as I am really fucking loving this right now, if I don’t get back to the van, you’ll have 3 cranky band members looking for me.”

“I’ll be there.” He says and as I start to get up he pulls me by my hand back to him so we are facing each other and starts to bite and softly suck on my neck.  “A little something to remember me by.” He laughs. 

“I’m sure the guys are gonna give me shit for that tomorrow but, I don’t fucking care.” I smile at him as he and I walk back to the merch booth. 

“See you tomorrow Spencer, goodnight.” He waves and starts walking towards his car. “Good night, Bill.” I wave back and I watch his taillights disappear into the darkness of the parking lot.

The next day we play at 12:30 in the afternoon. The headliners always play on the second day so, it’s nice to be included on the roster for the day no matter what the time slot is. We even had the same amazing energy from yesterday; it was a really good weekend for us musically. Every song seemed to just play flawlessly and we had no issues with equipment which is a big plus for us. We are loading the trailer when Brendon notices the mark left by Bill the night before. “Well, well, well, someone had a good night last night!” he announces (as loudly as fucking possible) and pats me on the back.

“I had a good time, yes. Thank you for making sure everyone in the state of fucking Nevada knew that!” I hiss through gritted teeth.  I roll my eyes at him and  finish getting the equipment loaded. It’s about 1:45 when I find the guys and tell them I will meet them by the time we need to leave. “Just call my cell if you need me, I’m gonna explore a little.” 

“ _Who_ exactly are you going to explore, my dear little Spence? Hmm?”

_Why is Brendon so interested in my social life all of a sudden?_

“Drop it, Bren. I’ll see you later.”  I wave a hand lazily in his direction and start walking towards the merch booth. There in the shade of the tent corner is Bill; all long brown hair and hips. He’s talking to someone on the other side of the table when I walk up.

“Hey.”

“Hey!” He hugs me and I hug him back; it just feels right. “I was thinking we could go get some Ice Cream? There’s a great place just on the other side of town.”

“Sure. I’ll text my band so they know where I am.”

I decide to text Brendon as we are walking to Bills car.

 

_“Going for ice cream with the guy from yesterday. Text me in an hour so you know he didn't murder me.”_

_“Yea sure “ice cream” alright… ;-) Have fun.”_

 

 

I laugh and put my phone in my jeans pocket and get in the car. Bills car is a beat up Honda with band stickers all over the trunk and cds and textbooks everywhere on the inside.

“What are you majoring in?”

“Music theory and business management.” He tells me, “I want to own my own label one day.”

“Very ambitious Mr…Uh… this is embarrassing, what’s your last name?” I ask sheepishly and he laughs at me before answering. “Beckett, William Beckett. And yours?”

“It’s Smith. Spencer Smith. We both have equally pretentious names, don’t we?” I say to him teasingly.

“I've always thought my name was a bit pretentious but, it’s good for the music business. Sounds important on a business card, right?” He smirks and he gives me a sideways glance that says he’s only halfway kidding.

We pull into this tiny parking lot about 15 minutes from the festival grounds. It’s a small mom and pop ice cream stand that has sprinkles on everything they make. It’s really very cute. We find a patch of grass underneath an old oak tree to sit and eat our cones.  “You know, I could get used to this.” I tell him quietly, “It’s nice to just sit and enjoy someone without 14 people up your ass constantly.” 

“I imagine that gets pretty tiresome after a while?” He muses. “I’m glad you found some time to hang out with me, I really appreciate it.” He takes his hand and places it on top of mine. “You’re pretty special Spencer Smith.” I could swear that his eyes were sparkling and I just decided to just go for it.

“Bill, what are your plans for the next few weeks?”

“I have a summer class but it’s over next week, I don’t have anything planned until classes start again in August. Why?”

“I just really want to spend time with you...as much as I can. Is that alright?”  I concentrate my eyes on his and he nods and brings his lips millimeters away from mine and breathes, “Of course it’s alright!” placing a small kiss on my lips.

“Cool. Right now though, I just want to lay here with you.” and I lay my head in his lap as he brushes his fingertips through the side of my hair. I let out a content sigh and he laughs, “This is really nice.” He whispers.

We lay there until the stars come out and my phone starts to ring in my pocket.“No, I am not dead. No, I am talking with you, he didn't murder me. Think about what you are asking, B. Ok, ok we’ll be back in 20 minutes. Bye, Bren.”  I sit up and stretch and Bill helps me stand.  

“I have to get back to the van; the guys are ready to leave. Sorry.” I am honestly genuinely sorry that I have to leave him. It’s probably the most relaxed I have been in months. I try to fake a pouty face but, it’s all real. I don’t really want to leave at all.

“It’s alright, Spence. I understand. C’mon let’s get you back before you turn into a pumpkin.” He takes my hand walks me to the car; he stops and backs me against the passenger door and then he kisses me, hard. Kissing me as if he is never going to see me again; the passion behind it is the emotions I wish I could put into a love song. It’s just a perfect moment and I’m a perfect mess.

“Thank you for the ice cream and for, well for everything.”

“You’re welcome Mr. Smith.” He says coquettishly and it makes me blush and my heart flutter.

We end up hanging out for the next few weeks on and off. Making out, listening to music, making out. Nothing really that serious but, it’s nice to have someone in my life with the same musical passion that isn't in the band. He starts his classes and we only get to see each other once or twice a week. The band is taking off and we finally have our meeting with the executives from the record label.  To our complete shock and surprise, they want to sign us; our little half shitty band from no name, Nevada. We’re floored and the first call I make (besides to my mom) is to Bill. “Dude, they signed us. I can’t even believe this. Seriously, I am still in shock.” I am practically yelling into the phone.

“Spence, of course they signed you, you guys are amazing! I’ve watched your band grow, remember? You sucked for a long time, pal!” Smartass Bill at it again, “When do you start recording?”

“Next week, we’re going to be gone for a month.” And as I say those words, my heart skips a beat or two. I’m going to miss him. More than I thought.

“Wow, that quick. Well, you all deserve it.” His voice wavers just a bit and I think the same realization hit him as well. “Hey, Spence, I have to get to class, congrats man. Honestly. Talk to you later, okay?”

“Thanks, Bill. Yeah, promise you'll call me?”

“Duh, I promise, Mr. Smith. Bye.”

“…Bye”

We spent the next month in a shitty hostel like hotel and spent 24/7 holed up in the studio but we _finally_ produced an album that we were all considerably proud of. Bill and I talked when we could but, we were never on the same schedule and eventually we just stopped talking altogether. There wasn't any malice behind it, we just had separate paths.

Our album was a hit and we were touring constantly, by the time we had some time off from touring, we were back in the studio recording. It’s a vicious cycle of inconvenience if you want any sort of a social life.  

But now, 5 years later in this tiny venue, with a crowd full of devoted fans, and only an hour from home; Bill Beckett is 10 feet away from me.  I realized at that moment that Brendon has finally stopped talking and is staring at me to start playing. Show closer, “I write sins not tragedies.” A fan favorite and nostalgia of the past years all wrapped up into one song. We’re half way through when Bills eye catches mine and I acknowledge him with a wink. I hope he will stay after the show so I can at least say hi; it’s been too long. We finish the set, we take our band bow, and walk off stage when I catch Brendon’s arm and pull him back.

“Bren, Bill Beckett is here.”

“Bill Beckett?...” he thinks for a second,  “Oh my god! Wait, ponytail dude?”

“Yea except his hair is shorter now. I’m gonna go say hi to him. Keep Zack at bay for a few, please?”

“Ok. Just be careful, don’t get mobbed!”

I slide out the side of the stage and Bill is standing off to the side of the barricade. He looks exactly the same but, more handsome with his shorter hair. The room is starting to empty so, I figure it’s safe. I walk over to the barricade and tap him on the shoulder.

“How did you know I’d come out and see you, Mr. Beckett?”

“Just a hunch, Mr. Smith.” He and I both laugh and I move the barricade over so he can get through. He hugs me tightly and it feels like old times.

“You came to see us play? Feeling nostalgic?”

“You could say that. In reality, I kind of just missed you? I watched the band grow so much over the last 5 years and there were so many nights I wanted to call you but, I didn't know if you changed your number. I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you and how I saw you on _MTV_ and in _Rolling Stone_ and how fucking awesome it is that you are doing so well. I should have been a better friend, Spence. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, the telephone works both ways. I was a bad friend too. I should have been here when you graduated from college and started your own indie label. I wish I would have picked up the phone. Sorry.” I give him my most apologetic look and he gives me another huge hug. “Can we not do this disappearing act anymore? I kind of would really love to have you in my life.” I tell him honestly.

“Deal. That is a deal for sure. Not to be nosey but, are you dating anyone, Spence.”

“Not at the moment, why?”

“Because I kind of want to kiss you and I don’t need anyone punching my face in!”

“The only one that would do that is Zack, and he’s not my boyfriend, he’s our bodyguard. C’mere.” I pull him close to me and as we kiss, I feel 18 again. I feel like I did that day at the festival and life just became a lot better.

“Come with me, I’ll introduce you to the rest of the guys, I have a feeling they are going to be seeing a lot of you in the near future.” I smile at him and walk him to the back room. Brendon looks at me with his huge grin and I think life just went full circle in the best way possible.

_“Everyone, this is Bill…”_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a William Beckett song, "Girl, you should have been a drummer." and written for my friend E. <3


End file.
